


They know

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Everyone believes that Oliver and Barry have a relationship and they try to help them. The heroes do not understand what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

The scientist does not understand it, he hopes to do it soon because the doubt eats it inside, sincerely.

He knows that it is not a matter of "what others think", they were in the 21st century and the index of social acceptance was greater than in previous years, but, perhaps, it was something more personal. After all, Oliver and Barry had their way of showing each other affection in public: Light hugs on the shoulders, pats on the lower back or glances that lasted fifteen seconds. They were pretty simplistic displays of affection but there were, always at the right time.

Their doubt came from the denial of both to behave as a couple in front of them, their friends. He might have understood it from Oliver, after all he did not seem to be a man who showed his feelings very often or with a public, but Barry? He had believed that his best friend would begin to behave more affectionately towards the Starling City goalkeeper. But no. Everything was the same as always.

He did not want to press them either, lest he get shot by the butt.

" Speaking of the Kings of Rome"

Barry and Oliver entered the room in STAR Labs "arguing" about Batman and his not-so-conventional methods, to say Queen, to catch the one who called himself Joker. As expected, the scarlet sprinter defended the actions of the bat detective and justified them subtly and gently, without revealing anything that could compromise the secret identity of the Gothic hero. That it was necessary to emphasize that this identity had not yet been ascertained by Oliver, no matter how hard he tried.

Cisco snorted heavily, denied feeling resigned and walked straight to the partners who stopped talking to observe him steadily. Barry in a curious way and Oliver being a little harder to interrupt them.

The brunette ignored that and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Cisco bravely endured the laughter that struggled to get out of his throat to see them follow the direction of his hand at the same time and return it to him again, at the same time, in perfect synchrony.

" Discuss, no one is pressing you. Yes? Take all the time you need ... "he said solemnly, then retreated at a safe pace and with a big smile on his face.

He was the best friend in the world! About that there was no doubt.

(...)

Both Arrow and Flash saw Cisco leave with an expression of bewilderment. They had not understood exactly what the brunette had meant with that.

"Take our time?"asked Oliver confused, turning to see the child.

Barry denied as he shrugged. He did not understand anything either.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity had known it from the beginning, since that first time Oliver accepted Barry as his partner, as his friend.

It was so obvious, the joy of Barry to be accepted and the safety of his boss to be in the company of whom he trusted. She must admit that at first she felt somewhat jealous, after all Oliver Queen liked her and would have wanted at least one chance with him, but it was not like she was complaining either. Barry and Oliver were his friends and his duty, as his main ally, was to help them in everything.

Her only complaint, the one that made her cheeks puff up in anger, was that neither of the two heroes had told her anything about their relationship. Neither Oliver confessed to her as they worked on the trade agreement with Wayne Industries, nor Barry had told her ,even by chance, during that night of Diorama in Coffie.

Why keep silence in something that was not a secret?  
She did not understand it, but she would faithfully follow Cisco's instructions and she would not pressure them, she would let them be the ones who managed the time of what they had.

Did not they want to tell you anything? All right!

" But I will be your first lady of honor, I deserve it!" the woman shouted without embarrassment, before leaving the abandoned factory where they trained when they were not in the Refuge.

Oliver abruptly stopped his hand, leaving her half raised at the height of his shoulder where his arrows rested in the quiver. Barry, on the other hand, tilted his head to the left, confused.

"Okeeey ..." said the brunette, lengthening the vowels as he did not take his eyes off his blonde friend who was leaving at a breezy pace.

Was someone planning to get married and they did not know anything? ... ...

"Were you invited?"


	3. Chapter 3

Roy Harper knows that they are a couple, although neither Oliver nor Barry behave as such.

It is not as if Roy would like to see them caressing while sharing hungry kisses in full view of anyone or witnessing something that would leave him traumatized for life to only confirm that they were together officially, thanks but no thanks. It was understandable that the Queen-Allen couple wanted their privacy (  _like everyone else),_  what they did not understand was that affinity of the others to find out everything about their intimate relationship because seeing Oliver show affection to Barry in front of everyone in the shelter? -  _iugh-_

It would be like seeing your own brother riding with his boyfriend in the kitchen at home. Or worse, seeing his parents in action in the middle of the living room on the armchair in the living room -  _double iugh-_

He prefers to live in ignorance, turn a blind eye and avoid the discomfort of the matter.

Oliver was the closest thing to a father he had, and Barry to a brother ... Wait ... If Queen was his "father" and Allen his "brother", would that be incest?  _Bad word game, Roy._

No, he definitely did not want to know or see anything that could leave sequels. He was fine just knowing that Oliver finally sat head with his brat, it was about time, he deserved to be happy and he was very sure that the meta-human would fulfill him as his teacher would take care of him. Roy did not need to know anything else. Arrow and Flash were together. Point. The rest were details I did not want to know.

Thea's presence in his new apartment takes him out of his musings, missing him.

_How had she entered?_

_"_ What are you doing here, Thea? "he asks, avoiding the fact that the woman arrived without being invited. He had not even heard her enter! He had only appeared there in his room out of nowhere.

" Barry this with my brother in the mansion" The female Queen explain about him throwing her bag was really heavy.

Red goalkeeper shrugged raising an eyebrow, as if that question  _And?_

Thea stood in front of him, crossing her arms and looking at him like she was stupid.

"Barry stay overnight and I will not hear them got sex " She replied with a smile" And so it seems, they are the noisy type."

" Thea! "Roy shocked, covering his ears to stop listening to her.

 _God._ Because of Speedy, now he would start having strange ideas. Shit.

* * *

At the Queen Mansion, Barry looked bored as Oliver seemed to organize an extensive paperwork. He knows that he is not doing it for pleasure and that he is probably not reading it, but Felicity was no longer for games and would have given the goalkeeper an ultimatum to take care of family businesses.

"By the way," said the scarlet sprinter, breaking the silence in the room. "Where is Thea?. I have not seen her since she arrives and she always seems willing to mess with me ... " Barry asks not to feel the small mockery that made the youngest of the Queen for his powers.

"She left, I think she said something about visiting Roy or something," Oliver answered without taking his eyes off the papers in his hands.

Barry nodded, pursing his lips. Hw was getting bored.

"Do you want to see a movie?"asked the youngest.

Oliver looked up to see him a few seconds, then lowered it and arranged his papers in a black plastic folder.

-Okay, but I'll choose it. You have terrible taste for Science Fiction ... "I c

Harper knows that they are a couple, although neither Oliver nor Barry behave as such.

It is not as if Roy would like to see them caressing while sharing hungry kisses in full view of anyone or witnessing something that would leave him traumatized for life to only confirm that they were together officially, thanks but no thanks. It was understandable that the Queen-Allen couple wanted their privacy (  _like everyone else),_  what they did not understand was that affinity of the others to find out everything about their intimate relationship because seeing Oliver show affection to Barry in front of everyone in the shelter? -  _iugh-_

It would be like seeing your own brother riding with his boyfriend in the kitchen at home. Or worse, seeing his parents in action in the middle of the living room on the armchair in the living room -  _double iugh-_

He prefers to live in ignorance, turn a blind eye and avoid the discomfort of the matter.

Oliver was the closest thing to a father he had, and Barry to a brother ... Wait ... If Queen was his "father" and Allen his "brother", would that be incest?  _Bad word game, Roy._

No, I definitely did not want to know or see anything that could leave sequels. He was fine just knowing that Oliver finally sat head with his brat, it was about time, he deserved to be happy and he was very sure that the meta-human would fulfill him as his teacher would take care of him. Roy did not need to know anything else. Arrow and Flash were together. Point. The rest were details I did not want to know.

Thea's presence in his new apartment takes him out of his musings, missing him.

_How had he entered?_

_-_  What are you doing here, Thea? he asks, avoiding the fact that the woman arrived without being invited. He had not even heard her enter! He had only appeared there in his room out of nowhere.

-Barry this with my brother in the mansion I explain about him throwing her bag was really heavy.

Red goalkeeper shrugged raising an eyebrow, as if that question  _And?_

Thea stood in front of him, crossing her arms and looking at him like she was stupid.

-Barry stay overnight and I will not hear them got sex replied with a smile And so it seems, they are the noisy type.

-Thea! Roy shocked, covering his ears to stop listening to her.

 _God._ Because of Speedy, now I would start having strange ideas. Shit.

* * *

At the Queen Mansion, Barry looked bored as Oliver seemed to organize an extensive paperwork. He knows that he is not doing it for pleasure and that he is probably not reading it, but Felicity was no longer for games and would have given the goalkeeper an ultimatum to take care of family businesses.

"By the way," said the scarlet sprinter, breaking the silence in the room. "Where is Thea?" I have not seen her since she arrives and she always seems willing to mess with me ... "I ask not to feel the small mockery that made the youngest of the Queen for his powers.

"He left, I think he said something about visiting Roy or something," Oliver answered without taking his eyes off the papers in his hands.

Barry nodded, pursing his lips. I was getting bored.

\- Do you want to see a movie? -asked the youngest.

Oliver looked up to see him a few seconds, then lowered it and arranged his papers in a black plastic folder.

-Okay, but I'll choose it. You have terrible taste for Science Fiction ... "Oliver  comment, taunting his partner.

" Hears!..."

omment, taunting his partner.

-Hears!...


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin and Jow were witnesses of everything.

How Barry was encouraged to love again, and how Oliver allowed himself to trust again. To separate the past from the present they were losing, take that step that they knew at first and spy under the bandage that covered their eyes, finding each other: A funny young man with super speed powers and a problematic archer with self-destructive tendencies.

But behind them, there was Caitlin and Joe. The sister that Barry never had and that tutor who welcomed him in his most chaotic time.

Both, scientist and detective, wanted to have the opportunity of their lives and have that long-awaited dinner with the boyfriend of  _his_  Barry to have "the talk". The typical one that was done when you wanted to impose when a new member came to the family, to say that Joe was the most excited was something more obvious.

In the absence of Henry, it must be Mr. West who would take the position of father being backed by Caitlin.

Quite unlike Jackson and Cisco, who said they should not get involved where they were not called and that inviting Oliver to dinner was not a very good idea. Especially now that things seemed to be calm and that that,  _the invitation,_  would only bother when it should not.

" Oh, come on, how much more uncomfortable can it be? After all, it's Queen who sleeps with the nerd with a pretty smile, "Lisa said, browsing through Stein's belongings.

"Stop that," the teacher scolded as he slapped her hand. Why did they let her keep going? . "Anyway, I think Cisco and Jackson are right. Nor can we force Barry to bring Mr. Queen to Central, "the old man reasoned.

The redhead crossed her arms while smiling, not promising anything good.

"No, it's true that we can not force him to bring him," Caitlin said, giving the detective a sidelong glance. "But manipulative innuendos are not specifically considered" compelling "him to bring him, are you, Mr. West?

"I love this girl," Joe replied as he pointed. "I agree.

" But I do not Leave them alone! You know how young people are today, they all want to keep it a secret, "Stein said, trying to make Joe give up.

But it was a task in vain. Nothing would make Joe and Caitlin give up their plan to have the  _talk_  with Oliver Queen, after all it was a task they had been coming up with from the moment they understood that things had changed between Flash and Arrow. Since they witnessed how that love grew with the passage of time to become what it was now.

And like any witness, both Joe and Caitlin had to give their statement. Anyway, who was going to stop them?

* * *

Barry left some papers on the table distractedly, remembering from nowhere what he had gone to tell his companion there in Queen Consolidated.

" Joe wants you to come and dine with us when you have free time."

Oliver did not stop reading his papers, reviewing them quickly.

" Do you think on Friday?"

The chestnut was not able to hide his smile.

"Friday."


	5. Chapter 5

Barry bites his lower lip nervously, gets uncomfortable in his chair and looks at his partner from time to time.

He is not sure how he will cover the subject without Oliver getting angry or that everything becomes strange, but he knows that he has to tell him to clarify the issue or everything could be more confused than what others were already doing.

He could not just say:  _Hey! Joe and my team, besides yours, believe that we are in a relationship. Stupid, right?_ To then laugh and continue on his own as if nothing was happening. The archer would not allow it and would seek to know why others believe that they have "something". They had nothing more of their friendship and that Arrow was something like his mentor, after all he trained and prepared for what could come and throw on them.

Oliver likes it, a lot, and he's not going to lie. But one thing was that he liked it - a  _lot_  - and quite another was to go out together as if he were interested in Oliver that way, and he knows that it is not like that. The eldest was in a conflict between Felicity and Laurel, he knows it because the same archer told him. So no.

"Either you leave your leg still or I'll rip it off, Barry. Really, "Oliver said suddenly, startling him." What's the matter with you? .I notice you more distracted than usual."

The child plays with an empty envelope, wrinkles the corners and creates sounds with the corrugated. The Queen room is quieter than usual, since the sprinter began to visit it more often it became louder; with life.

"Nothing " Barry was his simple statement.

"Yeah," the other teased, annoying Barry.

" That nothing happens."

" I`m not going to pretend that I believe you. Tell me what happens."

" That nothing happens, they are my subjects."

" And since when are they your subjects must be a secret? You always tell me about your problems and now you want to make yourself reserved."

She knew that Oliver was doing it on purpose, but he can not avoid falling into his trap by breaking his silence. Could not that man have even a winning game? Barry could not give him everything I wanted just because he wanted to.

"Are you going to tell me something? " Oliver asked as the elegant gray jacket settled, the blond came from an important meeting with  _Bruce._

"Do not."

"Barry!"

" All right! Everyone believes that we are a couple, boyfriends, lovers and that's why they do not stop leaving us alone. Your sister bothers me because she thinks she's my sister-in-law and Joe wants to have dinner with you because he feels he must impose as a father. Happy?" he says quickly and quickly.

Even so, Oliver understands perfectly.

The archer raises both of her blunders from the impression, understanding several things: Felicity's attitude towards them, her strange way of dealing with Barry and how she had become permissive with him. The fact that Roy and Thea did not stay on the night that Barry visits them and how Diggle seems more in agreement to include the minor in his team matters, as if this also belonged in an active mode of the city.

Why would others believe that they are a couple?

It is not as if they had behaved differently than they had been doing since he himself accepted -  _finally -_  the friendship that Barry offered him selflessly.

It was true that they spent more time together, either in Central City or Starling. They had even thought of vacationing together, only them to get away from what threatened their lives every day of the year. But that did not mean they were dating.

The fact that Oliver went to look for Barry at the police station when he finished his shift did not mean anything, and if he did it was only because the brat loved his cars, especially the black camera, and he liked to travel in them despite his super powers.

The fact that Barry knew how he liked his coffee, or whether he preferred a turkey or tuna sandwich, or what his favorite song was. Or how he liked to massage his back, or knew what was his favorite movie, his favorite color or the actor that followed. The season of the year that he preferred or that they had their own secrets that they did not share with anyone, he did not want to say anything.

It's not like the brat liked it. He was cute, had a good boy's face and a smile easy to take out, but it was not his style. He liked strong, great ideals and that they knew to be at his side following the rhythm; like Barry.

Barry was strong, he had super powers that saved his life more than once and he never claimed it. The sprinter had great ideals, some different from his own but they did not carry less weight. The brat could also keep up with him, peeling by his side and always willing to help and protect him.

Besides that he was adorable with everyone and he carried off wonders with Thea, although it bothered him every time he had the opportunity to do so.

Yes, Barry was  _-very-_  nice, he could fight at his side and help him with the paperwork of the family business. And maybe he liked it just a little, but that did not mean anything, right?

True?

* * *

Barry's back hits the wall in a hard sound, but this ignores him and continues in his task of kissing Oliver who has him raised posing his big hands on his hips.

The archer's tongue dominates him but the sprinter also does not let himself be won so easily, he raises his hips to hit his hard crotch with the other's, managing to get a gasp and another grunt that revolves against his own lips. He slits his quick fingers inside the shirt and pulls it back to the floor, Oliver does not seem to care and he brings his lips to the pale neck of the child where he bites, licks and sucks trying to leave a mark.  _Yis brand_

Barry groans softly and moves his hips again, in a slow but steady rhythm. He pants over Oliver's ear and blows softly, with cold air to give him chills. In response, the older man grabs his sweater and pulls it up, hooking his arms while trying to pull it out and holding them up so he could run a calloused hand down his ribs and belly.

"Oliver ..." he moans and uses his powers to set the scales in his favor.

He throws the older man to the ground, removes his own clothes, standing naked from the waist up and opens the shirt of the archer, throwing the purple tie somewhere in the room. For Oliver, everything happened in a second and the other already had the brat biting his chest and walking the tips of his fingers for the thread of pubic hair that was lost in his elegant pants.

The song  _Wo Whe Are_  resonates in the room accompanying the gasps of its owner, Barry's mobile vibrates due to the incoming call and it takes it out of the back pocket of his pants.

The name of Iris is marked in large and Barry can not help remembering how she faced him to ask if he went out with Oliver Queen and how he smiled narcissus when I confirmed that he did not.

Suddenly, Oliver takes his cell phone and throws it away, silencing the music all at once.

"Hears!"

"You're not going to talk to him when you're like this," he said as he reversed the roles, leaving him on top of Barry, "with me, you stupid child.

-  _Silly boy? -_  thought annoyed Flash.

Barry lifted half a body and hooked his teeth on Oliver's bare shoulder and bit hard, leaving the mark.

In response, the chestnut's biggest shot hit him on the ground and devoured his lips again. Juice with the waistband of his jeans and made a place between his legs, making Barry hook his long legs on his hips and his hands take over his neck.

"I like you, Oliver ..." the younger boy breathed between his lips, even with his eyes closed.

"Do not think I'm going to tell you something nice now," he replied mockingly as he moved his hips.

 " If you do not do it, I'll go to Gotham now ..."

"Do not. You will not, "Oliver said in a hard voice and wrapping the child in his arms to prevent his escape.

Barry chuckled under his breath and moved his hips again.

" So?" The younger asked.

"You are cute when you do not try to blackmail me."

The sprinter smiled and kissed him again, being reciprocated. The room was filled with gasps, grunts and an occasional exclamation, being also seconded by Barry's claim to Oliver demanding a new mobile to replace the one he threw to the ground.

Oliver knows that he would give him anything the brat asked him to do, as long as he kept kissing him and telling him, for all he did, all the good things he saw in him.

The goalkeeper wanted to be able to give it back to him, but for now he could not. He would ask his brat for time, time to open his heart completely. So, for now, I would show him everything I felt for him with his body. Until he felt ready to tell her everything Barry already knew.

What they both know.


End file.
